


Meeting Paul Blowfish

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Percy and Paul's first meeting. Think it would be normal? HA! Good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Paul Blowfish

This was going to be a _long_ dinner.

My mom had been freaking out about this dinner all week, planning the meal, cleaning the house, picking out her outfit…it was, to say the least, stressful. See, today was the day I was going to be properly introduced to Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend. And by introduce, I mean with a handshake, not being thoroughly creeped out through an Iris Message, watching my mom and Paul getting all cozy. The thought still made me uncomfortable.

There I was, waiting in my room for my mom to call me down. She had insisted I wore dress pants and a button down shirt. I understood why, but seriously; outfits like this were never comfortable. I could hear my mom frantically running around downstairs, trying to make everything look perfect. I wanted to help, but every time I tried, I would be shooed right back up to my room. Funny; I can stand up to the biggest baddest monsters known to man, but I can't survive a glare from my mom.

"Percy? Come down honey, Paul will be here any-" My mom was interrupted by the doorbell. "Now!"

I briskly walked down the stairs, hoping that tonight would go well, that Paul was nice and that no monsters would attack. Why did I have to think that? I heard mom tell Paul to wait a minute and saw her appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on honey; Ready to officially meet Paul?" I nodded.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

I walked up to Paul. He had a beard, brown hair and was dressed nicely.

"Hello, I'm Paul. You must be Percy." He smiled.

"Yes sir." I shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

The dinner had been going well. So far, I liked Paul. He was treating my mom how she deserves to be treated, so basically he was the exact opposite of my 'missing' stepdad, Smelly Gabe. Remember when I prayed for a normal night? Yeah, if I ever meet you, smack me for that. Because what was about to happen was the exact opposite of normal. Well not normal for a mortal. But pretty normal for me. _Something_ dashed underneath the table. I couldn't tell it was, but it was brown. I wasn't scared, but nervous. What if it did something to Paul?

"Are you ok Percy?" Paul asked. "You spaced out."

"Yeah Paul. Just my ADHD." I smiled, hoping he'd buy it.

Paul seemed satisfied, but not my mom. She's good at catching my bluffs. She looked at me quizzically, wondering what was wrong with her little baby. I needed to know what was down there. An idea struck me, and I 'dropped' my fork underneath my table. Smiling sheepishly, I went to pick it up and I saw what exactly it was. I remembered it from the lessons I'd been getting from Annabeth at camp. It was a _kobalos_. A _kobalos_ is a basically a shape shifting sprite. It can turn into whatever or whoever it wants. It's number one pastime? Terrorizing humans. Just my luck. It looked like a troll from a kids show. Brown, dirty skin, wild hair, tattered clothes…I wondered what Paul would see. I didn't want to find out. The thing hissed at me with sharp teeth

"Hey!" I whispered. "Calm down!"

I looked for my fork and realized the thing had eaten it. Great. Knowing I would look like an idiot if I stayed down a second longer, I got up. I had no idea what to do. I really didn't feel like killing it. I got my mom's attention and pointed underneath the table. Yeah yeah, not a good idea. But yet again, _I had no idea what to do._ Her eyes widened as she saw the _kobalos_.

"Alright Paul, Percy and I will be getting the dessert." She said hurriedly.

* * *

"What is that?" My mom asked from the safety of the kitchen.

"A _kobalos_ I think…"

"Well how do you get rid of it?"

"Um…"

"Doesn't Annabeth teach you this Percy?"

"Yeah, but I don't always remember everything she says!" I protested.

"Well you should. I like Annabeth. If you two dated I wouldn't mind."

"Mom!" I blushed scarlet. She's gonna bring this up now?

"Sorry sweetie. Couldn't help it." She chuckled.

"Anyway, back to the monster. How can we-"

She was interrupted by Paul's voice.

"Sally! Where's the dessert? And Percy?"

I looked out and paled. There was my mom, standing in front of Paul. But my mom was standing right next to me.

"Percy…" My mom looked at me. "Why am I standing out there?"

"…Did I mention they can shape shift into anything?" I looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh God…" She murmured.

 _"Gods…"_ I thought.

My mom seemed to be thinking hard.

"Ok Percy. Go get that thing and bring it in here. I don't want it scaring Paul or making me look like an animal."

"What!?" But before I knew it, I was shoved out the door.

"Oh! There you are Percy!" Paul smiled.

'Mom' growled. "H-hey mom, I need help with the dessert."I smiled at the kobalos, hoping it would cooperate. No wonder Annabeth always calls me Seaweed Brain. It hissed at me and sprinted into the living room. Oh wonderful.

"I'll go get mom." I sighed to a confused looking Paul.

I entered the room, expecting to find the thing looking like my mom. Instead, I got a something a thousand times worse; Annabeth Chase. The stupid thing had seen the picture of her and I. (My mom put it up, not me!) This really wasn't good for many reasons. First off, it probably had all the moves she did, which was a lot. Also, I couldn't exactly slice my best friend in half, even if it was only a monster. 'Annabeth' hissed at me. I took out Riptide. The kobalos pounced.

* * *

Paul sat in the dining room, a bit worried. Percy had went after Sally a while ago. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Maybe he should go check on them. Getting up to go to the living room, he stopped short. Sally walked out of the living room, a bit breathless.

"Sally! I was getting worried. What took so long?"

"Oh nothing. Percy was just interrogating me about you." She laughed.

LWhy? Does he not like me?" Paul asked, brow furrowing.

"No! He just cares about me is all. We've been through a lot."

"Alright. Good. Where is he?" Sally smiled.

"He wanted to give us a little privacy."

Paul seemed to buy it and sat down.

 _'Thank the Gods.'_ She thought. _'At least I didn't wrinkle my dress crawling on the floor to get to the living room!'_

* * *

The fight between me and the kobalos had been going on for about 15 minutes. I couldn't get close to the thing often, and when I did, I looked into its face and saw Annabeth; and I really couldn't bring myself to stab it. My guess was right, by the way. It had Annabeth's moves. Which epically sucked. I had finally cornered the thing. It pounced, but this time I anticipated it. I grabbed it by the shoulders and slammed it to the ground. Keeping it down with my foot planted on its chest, I got ready to stab it. And it whimpered. It didn't sound like the kobalos anymore. It sounded like Annabeth after her encounter with the Sirens. Hurt, depressed and thoroughly broken. My mistake was shifting my foot. Noticing my weakness, the kobalos threw me off and grinned. The grin is what snapped me back to reality. It wasn't that happy grin or that smirk Annabeth always had plastered to her face. This grin was twisted, evil, something Annabeth would never do. I threw Riptide like a javelin.

Bulls eye.

* * *

I was looking around nervously, trying to hide it.

' _Where is Percy?'_

I hoped my baby was ok.

"Sally? Are you ok?"

My head snapped to Paul and I forced a smile. "Of course. Just wondering if Percy will join us."

Speak of the devil. Out came my baby, Riptide in pen form, covered in dust, and looking extremely tired.

"Percy!" I ran over to him. "What happened?" Paul asked. I bit my lip, hoping Percy had come up with something. Knowing him, he hadn't.

"I-I dropped the vase filled with sand on me?" Percy, what am I going to do with you?

"We love going to the beach, and so we brought a bit of the beach home one day." I smiled.

"Hey Paul, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Of course Percy." He smiled.

And with that, I was alone. Oh no.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Percy?" He asked.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Okay. What?"

"My mom is really special to me. She's been through more than she should've had to endure, and I don't like seeing her hurt. I can tell you two really like each other. And I like you too Paul. You seem nice, and you seem to treat my mom right. Promise me you'll protect her, ok? I won't be able to forever."

Paul chuckled. "You make it sound like you're going to die before her."

' _Most likely.'_ I thought bitterly.

"But I promise Percy. I'll protect her." He smiled.

I sighed in relief.

"Good. I think I'm going to get changed and go to bed now."

And with that I walked passed my mother to my room and passed out.

* * *

Paul walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing." I looked at him wearily.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sally." He said, kissing my forehead. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably one of my first works, and that was about three years ago. Is it cheesy? Yes. But I was thirteen. Oh well. I hope you liked it!


End file.
